


Nephilim

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Child, Idk how I would tag this, M/M, Robert - Nephilim - Freeform, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the child of a demon and a human is an Anti-Christ, then what about the child of an angel and a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr and came across, once again, the gifs of the "Destiel Love Child" and this is what popped into my mind. Please don't shoot me.

Apparently the key to finally closing the gates of Heaven and Hell is a child. But not just any child, a child with special powers, with the Grace of an angel but the soul of a human. A child of a human and an angel: a Nephilim. 

It actually made a little sense. The child of a human and a demon is an Anti-Christ, the downfall of angels. It was only fair that there was one for the other half.

Nephilim have a lot of lore behind them, but there’s never been an actual sighting or record of one in the hunter community. After meeting Uriel, Dean was pretty sure that angels couldn’t even have sex, let alone children, but then Gabriel came along, who seemed to be quite content when it came to the sex part of the equation.

The fact that Gabriel didn’t manage to father some little angel babies was weird enough, but then Castiel explained. Angels need a bond with the human in order to produce offspring, because apparently the transition of the Grace is a pretty big deal. Before the civil war, angels and humans had never really interacted much, besides the collection of souls and the cherubim forcing couplings, so there never came a bond strong enough in order to create a Nephilim.

Dean had scoffed at the whole thing, considering that they couldn’t wait for an angel to bond with a human. They didn’t have forever after all, what with the demons riding them on one end, the angels themselves on the other. When Dean had mentioned this aloud, Sam just looked at him like he was stupid before walking out, leaving his brother staring at Castiel in confusion.

Castiel was actually a bit slow in clearing it up, probably a little shy about the whole ordeal, but Dean had managed to catch on quickly enough. They had been together for a while, eventually having to admit their feelings for each other, but this was quite a big deal. It took a while for Dean to finally cave, took until Castiel locked their eyes, softened his voice, and said he understood.

The process was actually quite simple. Sex was involved, mostly for completing the bond, but the actual carrying of the baby wasn’t. Dean was grateful, and Castiel explained that it’s because the child will be born of their soul and grace, not their bodies.

There was a ritual involved; Dean saying his side in Latin and Castiel speaking Enochian. At the end there was a bright light blue light, bright enough to force both human and angel to close their eyes in fear of being blinded.

When the light finally subsided, there was a baby floating between them, a small ball of Grace formed around it. Small wings were on the infant’s back, the feathers looking as though they were barely hanging on. 

It reminded Dean almost like a baby bird.

Later, Castiel explained that the child would grow rather rapidly until it reaches maturity. Until then it had to be taught by both human and angel; how to use its Grace and how to use a gun. They had to train the Nephilim as much as they could before it had to close the gates for good.

Until then, it was still their kid. Dean and Castiel both lie on the bed, the toddler between them. It had only been a couple of days, but the baby already looked as though it were a year old.

“We have to name him,” Dean announced, his eyes moving up to meet Castiel’s.

The angel’s fingers stilled from where they were petting the toddler’s wings, and he nodded. “Indeed we do.” It took a couple of minutes for him to speak up again. “How about Robert?”

Dean looked up in surprise. “He doesn’t need some angelic name?”

Castiel’s lips went up in a small smile, reaching across their child in order to tap Dean’s jaw with his thumb. “If they insist, then they can call him Rophiel,” he joked.

Robert. Dean nodded, happy with the name. “Alright then. Looks like we got ourselves a little Bobby.”

Sure, the world may be ending, but the Apocalypse could wait.


End file.
